


Reunion, the first time around

by Miss_Katherine (for_steggy)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_steggy/pseuds/Miss_Katherine
Summary: A small crease formed between his brows. “You’re trembling.”“No I’m not—“ she said reflexively, although the attempt was cut short by her knees buckling.Or, Steve is found around two months after crashing the Valkyrie.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Reunion, the first time around

**Author's Note:**

> Just another self indulgent fic for all my Steggy feels.  
> Un-beta'd as always.

Peggy entered the room and he was there, looking around with that deep, honest gaze that was so essentially _Steve._

Yes, it was one thing to hear it spoken of, to even speak _of_ him being alive, however it was an entirely different thing to see him in the flesh, standing there as if the past two years hadn't existed. He spotted her immediately and the world seemed to shrink down to that moment, and the other people in the room—ones Peggy hadn't even bothered to look at—shuffled out noisily.

“Hi,” he said, sounding astonished, as if for him it hadn't only been a week since they had last seen each other. They stood across the room, but it might as well have been a million miles for all that Peggy was planted on the spot. “Isn’t this the part where you’re supposed to tell me I’m late?” he asked. When she didn't say anything a small crease formed between his brows. “You’re trembling.”

“No I’m not—“ she said reflexively, although the attempt was cut short by her knees buckling. His arms were holding her up in a moment.

He was solid, breathing, _alive_.

She clutched at his shirt gasping, unable to get enough air into her lungs. If she had been less shocked she might have felt embarrassed, but as it were her brain felt like it was twisting, the world going funny, because there was no possible way that the man who’s jacket she was holding onto, the one with his arms around her, was Steve Rogers.

He didn't smell the same either, which somehow made it all the more real. They must have given him new clothes at the hospital.

It was after thinking this mundane little thought that Peggy promptly burst into tears. Steve was perfect through it all; He held her tightly and didn't say anything. She was grateful, since everything was good enough and bad enough as it was.

He took her to a late night diner where they confiscated a little booth in the back. Peggy couldn't stop staring at him.

“Well,” she said once they had settled in and ordered, ”aren’t we going to discuss it?” Steve looked up from his folded hands and Peggy had to turn away. “How I kissed you in front of Phillips?” she clarified with stinging cheeks. “On top of a moving car, no less.”

Steve blew out a breath, “We-ll…I sorta just thought that all went without saying.” She glanced up at him as a slow, cheeky smile formed on his face.

Unable to return it she grabbed his hand, twining their fingers together. “You know, I thought I lost you there,” she tried to say lightly, and utterly failed.

His smile dropped. “Hey,” he squeezed her hand back, “I’m here now. I’m ok.”

How utterly Steve Rogers, to have absolutely no comprehension of his own value.

She ignored him. “And then there’s the small matter of my making our date as you plummeted to your death.”

Steve scooted over to meet her at the other end of the booth. _“Peggy.”_ He tucked her into his side and she went willingly, starved for it.

She pulled away a fraction to look up and scold him. “Don’t you _ever_ do anything like that to me ever again, Steve. Do you hear me?”

He placed a soft kiss on her hair. “Yes ma’am.”

“Good. Now either kiss me or I’ll be forced to take initiative again.”

He didn't need to be told twice, and Peggy looked at him with glassy eyes once he pulled away. She swallowed. “Much better.” 

“Good, because I wasn't going to wait for your initiative much longer.” He kissed her again.

“I’m lead to believe you’ve never done this before?” she murmured against his lips after a moment, but he leaned back in, hushing her.

They walked back to base in the dark and pouring rain, wrapped around each other under Peggy’s tiny umbrella. She huddled in the large expanse of Steve’s overcoat, feeling like they were free to be a normal couple for the very first time.

They arrived at Peggy’s door all too soon, their eyes bright and cheeks flushed. “You had better still be here when I wake up tomorrow,” she told him.

“I will be,” he promised. “Tomorrow and the next day,” he kissed her, “and the next day,” another kiss, “and the one after that.”

“I presume all the rest too,” Peggy added, placing a kiss to the tip of his nose. “Or I should be thoroughly displeased.”

He smiled fondly. “Well we wouldn't want that.”

“Indeed.”

She placed a hand on his cheek. “Goodnight, Steve.”

“Goodnight, Peggy.”

She watched him disappear into the evening, having a strong feeling that she would be seeing the sight for many more nights to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, but I couldn't stop laughing thinking about Mr. Krabs and "the next day."  
> HAHAHA why am I like this


End file.
